Metastasis is one important characteristic of malignant tumor, and is also an important reason for causing low recovery rate of malignant tumor and high mortality in patients. Recently, researches have showed that metastasis of tumor cells is mainly induced by chemotaxis. Chemotaxis refers that a cell could sense the concentration gradient of chemicals in the outside environment, and move along the direction of concentration gradient. Scientists are dedicating to find a way to inhibit tumor metastasis by blocking the chemotaxis of tumor cells.
Hitherto, there is no specific drug to inhibit tumor metastasis on the international market, and there is no product classified as the subgroup of inhibiting tumor metastasis among the non-cytotoxic anti-tumor drugs.